Plan Anti-piquetes
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene un problema, últimamente Adrien siempre la molesta picando su brazo con su dedo. Busca una solución. (One-shot inspirado en un sueño que tuve)


Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora cada vez que Adrien veía a Marinette, se acercaba a ella y la picaba con su dedo.

Adrien pensaba que eso era algo divertido, una pequeña broma entre amigos. Le gustaba hacerlo, pensaba que de ese modo se acercaría más a Marinette. Lo que no sabía era que a Marinette realmente no le gustaba, le parecía algo molesto, irritante e infantil.

Era una sensación de cosquillas y de miedo, porque era extraño, no era algo que todos hicieran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki mientras observaba a su portadora.

Marinette anotaba ideas en la pizarra que tenía en su habitación, las estaba analizando y veía cual era la mejor solución.

—Estoy escribiendo un plan anti piquetes —respondió Marinette dubitativa —. Aún no pienso en la mejor solución —seguía releyendo sus opciones.

Tikki se acercó un poco, se colocó frente a los ojos azules de la azabache y negó con su cabeza.

—Marinette, si tienes un problema lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar de ese problema con la persona indicada —le aconsejó.

—Tikki... —Marinette sostuvo a su kwami en su mano y acarició su cabeza con ternura —, sé que tienes razón —admitió ella —. Pero no sabría cómo, sabes que no tengo una gran personalidad cuando se trata de él —confesó apenada.

Tikki observó la pizarra.

—¿Y qué planeas? —quiso saber.

—Una de mis opciones es verlo y esconderme en algún lugar, un pasillo, detrás de mi mamá o algo cercano —confesó Marinette —. Otro plan es que cuando empiece a hacer eso, puedo tomar su mano y listo, así no podrá seguir —Marinette analizaba las opciones de su pizarra —. Quizás debería pensar en otra cosa, como tomar su mano antes de que lo haga o ir a ver cuadernos —pensó.

—Marinette, piensa que es un juego.

—Puede ser un juego pero es algo molesto —se defendió Marinette —. ¿Te gustaría que una persona mucho más alta te pique con su dedo? Es incómodo. Te sientes indefensa y es como... sentir que se burlan de ti —hizo puños sus manos —. No me gusta —aclaró.

—En ocasiones los amigos se molestan —comentó Tikki.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama y observó a su kwami con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Amigos", ¿ellos eran amigos?

—¿Piensas que somos amigos? —preguntó con un sonrojo muy notorio presente en sus mejillas.

—Tú le caes muy bien, por algo te habla y te pica con su dedo.

Marinette se estiró en su cama y observó el techo.

Apenas tenía catorce años, era una adolescente con un largo camino por delante, toda una vida prácticamente. Aún le faltaba mucho por conocer, y a pesar de creer que ya sabía bastante, no era así. La amistad era complicada, conocer a personas adultas también lo era. En resumen: la vida no era sencilla.

¿Los amigos se molestan entre ellos? Quizás por eso Chat Noir coqueteaba con Ladybug, era un modo de molestar. Vaya, entonces... la teoría de Tikki tenía bastante razón.

—¡Qué complicado es ser adolescente! —se quejó en voz alta.

Sabine y ella habían ido al supermercado como era costumbre para ambas.

Lo malo fue que se encontraron rápidamente con Adrien. Él como era costumbre se acercó a ellas y las saludó, dándole un abrazo a cada una. Comenzó a hablar con Sabine y después de unos cuantos minutos, se acercó a Marinette sonriendo de modo malicioso.

No otra vez...

—¡Te voy a molestar! —él se colocó a su lado y comenzó a picarla con el dedo en repetidas ocasiones.

Molestaba, era una sensación incómoda. Es como cuando te molestan y no te atreves a defenderte solo por miedo. Pero te molestan frente a tu madre, ¿tiene sentido?

Ella era Ladybug, tenía una valentía interior que solo ella conocía. ¡Era ridículo tener miedo de un civil!, porque todos los días combatía contra akumas.

—¡Ya basta! —detuvo su mano en el aire y luego la soltó. Adrien la observó con la boca abierta —. ¿Dónde hay un Vulpix Alola cuando se necesita? —preguntó algo enojada, quería que Adrien fuese congelado.

Los adultos la estaban observando con sorpresa, ninguno de ellos esperaba que Marinette reaccionase de esa manera tan peculiar.

—¡Me molestas mucho! Ya pareces mi hermano mayor y te aseguro que yo no quiero un hermano mayor —Adrien parpadeó confundido —. Y tú —se giró hacia su madre —. Se supone que las madres te defienden, no que se ríen de ti —la retó.

Silencio.

Marinette despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido un sueño extraño, pero de cierto modo se sintió agradecida, su subconsciente le estaba dando una respuesta ante el problema que tenía, que no se quedara callada y que enfrentara el problema y ganara. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Sus sueños siempre tenían un significado clave, eso le gustaba.

 **Ya sé que todo esto puede sonar un poco tonto, pero realmente fue un sueño que tuve _**

 **Hay un chico que cada vez que nos topamos me pica con su dedo, sé que es una tontería, pero se siente molesto. Pero al menos me sirvió para escribir esto XD**


End file.
